Um Ano Novo diferente
by asldsjlkdjalkdjkladjakldjlas
Summary: Já havia se passado um tempo desde que Voldemort morrera, tudo estava bem de novo, tudo estava em paz depois de anos sofrendo por causa deste e de seus seguidores.


Um Ano Novo diferente

Já havia se passado um tempo desde que Voldemort morrera, tudo estava bem de novo, tudo estava em paz depois de anos sofrendo por causa deste e de seus seguidores.

Era Ano novo. Depois de um tempo, 1997 seria lembrado pelo mundo bruxo o ano em que Voldemort havia sido derrotado. Eram sete horas da noite e, ainda havia muito para celebrar. De longe se vêem luzes e pequenas mesas com quatro cadeiras cada, no jardim da Toca. Hermione e Gina estavam no quarto, onde dormiam (e dormem) na época que acontecera o casamento de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour Weasley.

- Gina, o que você acha desse vestido? - disse Hermione a Gina, mostrando a ela um lindo vestido rosa que usara no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, no Baile de Inverno.

- Eu acho esse vestido maravilhoso... Mas se você quiser impressionar o Rony, esse vestido é a última coisa que você deve pensar em usar... Você sabe que ele não tem boas recordações do dia em que você usou esse vestido... – disse Gina, um pouco distraída tentando escolher o que iria usar.

Hermione pensou e pegou um vestido rosa claro exatamente nos joelhos com pedrinhas brilhantes na cintura.

- E esse?

- Que lindo Mione! Combina com você! Agora só falta eu achar alguma coisa para eu vestir... Eu não tenho praticamente nenhum vestido bom! – disse Gina jogando na cama da esquerda um vestido creme, bem simples que já havia experimentado duas vezes.

- Eu acho que esse vestido aqui combina com você! – disse Hermione mostrando a Gina um vestido, uma mistura de verde com branco.

- Perfeito! – disse Gina pegando o vestido e indo se arrumar.

Enquanto isso...

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! Elas já estão lá em cima faz mais de uma hora, Harry! – disse Rony jogado no sofá, enquanto Harry estava na poltrona.

Os dois usavam roupa social demais para a ocasião, Rony, sendo quem era, reclamou, mas nenhum homem da família nunca se atreve a discordar de Molly.

- Mulheres... Fazer o quê?

- Mas eu já "to" com fome! Se elas demorarem mais cincos minutos que seja eu vou lá pra fora!

- Deixa de ser insensível Ronald Weasley! – Gina que estava com os lindos cabelos lisos, agora um pouco encaracolados, disse descendo a escada, Hermione logo atrás com o cabelo enrolado, preso em uma linda trança.

- Mas vocês demoram demais!

As meninas foram na frente, e Harry sussurrou para Rony:

- Pelo menos ficar esperando todo esse tempo, valeu a pena né?

- Você tá dando em cima da minha irmã é? Não vai pensando que é fácil se apaixonar pela minha irmã, eu ainda tenho quatro irmãos do meu lado! – Os "quatro" poderiam ser cinco, mas dessa vez Fred não estava lá.

- Sim, Rony, eu to dando em cima da sua irmã e eu já me apaixonei por ela faz muito tempo! – disse Harry já um pouco irritado com o ciúme que o melhor amigo tinha e pensando que o que ele dissera era verdade, ainda tinha mais quatro irmãos "contra" ele.

Eles saíram da casa e foram se sentar nas várias mesas espalhadas no quintal. Hermione e Gina se sentaram-se à mesa onde estava Luna.

De tempo em tempo, Rony olhava para Hermione, que às vezes fazia o mesmo. Gina percebeu isso e sussurrou para Hermione:

- Vai lá falar com ele!

- Com que coragem? – disse Hermione tomando um belo gole do suco de Abóbora.

- Garota, você beijou ele na batalha final, você ajudou Harry a destruir as Horcruxes, quase foi morta por uma comensal da morte doidona, você montou num dragão gigante e olha que eu posso continuar falando! Coragem é o que não falta em você!

- Ahh, eu vou lá dentro ajudar sua mãe a lavar a louça... Depois eu penso nisso...- disse Hermione colocando o copo de suco em cima da mesa, Gina não insistiu, sabia que Hermione era teimosa.

Hermione entrou na Toca, onde a estava lavando a louça. Ajudou na metade da louça e depois foi para fora da casa onde ficou sentada um tempo na grama, atrás da casa onde ela não poderia ser vista. Passado algum tempo, Rony foi procurá-la e quando a encontrou, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu trouxe um presente pra você... – disse ele, tirando do bolso uma caixinha dourada e dando-a para Hermione.

Hermione pegou a caixinha e a abriu. Dentro dela havia um lindo e simples colar, feito de ouro.

- Era da minha tia. – disse Rony.

- É lindo Rony, mas eu não posso aceitar... Deve ter sido muito caro e...

- Não só pode como deve... É seu agora!

Rony pegou o colar da mão de Hermione e com um gesto carinhoso colocou em seu pescoço.

- Eu não trouxe nada pra você Rony, me desculpa...

- Não precisa pedir desculpa... – disse Rony beijando a boca de Hermione, um beijo que durou no mínimo, cinco minutos, quando...

- Olha Rony, eu não iria interromper o seu beijo com a Mione se você não tivesse interrompido o meu com a Gina... Várias vezes... – Harry disse chegando com Gina logo atrás e rindo um pouco...

- Tá certo... Estamos kit's agora não? – disse Rony.

- Claro... Com certeza...

Os quatro amigos se sentaram na grama e aproveitaram o Ano Novo, afinal Voldemort não estava mais lá para incomodar eles.

Fim


End file.
